


Arthur's First Car

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Gen, Gen Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before the Ford Anglia became the Weasleys' family car, Arthur brought home the chugging purple monster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's First Car

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None, except Charlie's cuteness may send you into sugar shock—cause he's, of course, adorable.  
> A/N: Originally written for 2009 hp_canon_fest's ABC Drabbles Meme where my prompt was H is for Horn.

Molly, belly fully round with baby, was waddling around the kitchen in an attempt to complete dinner when little Charlie came running in.

"Bill! BILL! Come look what Daddy's bringed home." The child ran break neck, the only speed he seemed to know these days, through the kitchen in search of his much admired, older brother.

Molly sighed inwardly as she bent to remove the shepherd's pie from the oven. There was really no telling what kind of Muggle contraption Arthur was dragging in today. It was adorable, this obsession of his... at first. Then the back shed filled to overflowing with his ridiculous devices, most of which she was sure he was making up names for, and the boys were constantly getting into things out there that made gigantic messes... and honestly, the novelty had worn off for her long ago.

She was just attempting to move dinner from the oven to the counter when it happened.

 _HONK! HONK! HONK!_

And shepherd's pie became the newest floor covering for the Weasleys' kitchen.

"Dammit, Arthur!" Molly shouted at the walls.

With dinner ruined, she stomped, scowling, to see what the commotion was all about. Both of her sons were bouncing excitedly up and down on the front steps.

"Look, Mummy! Look at it!" Charlie shouted when he saw her.

Coming up the drive was a purple monster of a car. It was smoking as it chugged along, and it sputtered and died long before Arthur ever made it to the house.

He got out of the car, took off his hat, and the smile that split his face could only be described as beaming. Arthur came jogging up to them and swung a giggling Charlie up into his arms. "So?" Arthur said excitedly. "What do you think?"

Molly sighed. As much as Arthur's little obsession annoyed her on days, she had no desire to dampen his excitement. He worked hard for his little, but growing family, and honestly, these little pleasures were small in the grand scheme of things. He deserved them, and far be it from her to take them away. Molly gave her husband a small grin. "I think we're going to need to make other arrangements for dinner."

Arthur's brow quirked quizzically.

Molly shrugged and looked away. "There was an incident," she said, choosing not to clarify further. "The boys will be hungry soon."

Arthur lit up brighter than faerie lights. "I'm sure I can tweak the car a bit, and drive to town to pick up dinner."

Molly looked at the car sceptically and rubbed her round belly. "I think the baby would like to eat before some time next week, dear. Perhaps you could just Apparate this time?"

His face fell a bit, and Molly felt bad for raining on his parade. She quickly recovered. "And then you can work on the car after dinner. I'm sure the boys would love a ride later."

"Okay then!" Arthur exclaimed. And off he went.


End file.
